Isabella
by carbella110
Summary: ¿Que significa un TE AMO?... ¿cuanto significado puede tener esas dos palabras?... Isabella tendrá que descubrir el significado de aquellas palabras dichas del hombre que una vez le salvo
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personales no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia esta inspirada en el manga y anime de Violet Evergarden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ISABELLA**

 **PROLOGO**

-Isabella- una voz aterciopelada suplica a través del caos que se esta desatando- Isabel, no…

Las palabras agónicas se mezclan con el rojo brillante que escupe por cada aliento que toma, el ruido es cada mas fuerte; la muerte esta rondando en cada esquina como una alma en pena rehusando en quitar sus heladas manos en estas almas manchadas por la violencia y avaricia

-por favor – suplica empañándose sus ojos por las lagrimas de impotencia – por favor no te rindas – jala el mal herido cuerpo por el pasillo sin importar sus heridas

Pero es inútil, su diminuto cuerpo no lo soporta y cae en el frío suelo de piedra, frustrada golpea el suelo con un puño sin importar que la sangre emane de su nueva herida. ¿cómo paso esto? ¿quién nos traiciono? Son las preguntas que invaden su mente como el río de lagrimas que brotan en sus ojos.

-Detente- la voz débil le trae a la realidad

Ella niega, él es su luz, el es… su todo; no puede dejarle ahí tirado como un perro, tiembla cuando se acerca jalando su cuerpo de nuevo para sacarlo, pero él le aparta. Le grita que puede salvarle pero él niega y le asusta lo que ve en sus ojos color verde; odia todo este escenario de muerte sin sentido, le odio a él por resignarse y en especial se odia a ella por no ser fuerte, por no protegerlo.

-No puedo- descansa su cabeza en el regazo de él – te prometo que no te dejare morir – sus ojos chocolates muestra su agonía de saber que no podía salvarlo pero se niega a rendirse, no le importa lo que tiene que sacrificar, no le importa sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en sus labios.

-¡ya detente!- le grita dejándose caer su cuerpo en uno de los escalones

Él siente su frustración y le abraza, no sabe cuanto les quedado tiempo pero tiene que salvarla, salvar a su ángel de ojos de muñeca. Ella era su condena, lo supo el día en que sus ojos se fijaron en su menudo cuerpo.

-Isabella …– le susurra apretándole contra su pecho – tu vive… – ella se tensa negando sus palabras –… y se libre - le empuja lejos de las escaleras mientras las lagrimas corren por aquel rostro masculino - yo desde el fondo de mi corazón…

Una grana cae por las escaleras iluminando el pasillo y el relleno, se escucha en todo ese cao el latido uniforme de dos corazones, un segundo cuando verde y chocolate se ven por última vez y el grito agónico de la castaña retumba por las paredes de piedra antes que todo se derrumba.

-… te amo, Isabella

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿que les aprecio? ¿les gusto? ¿les parece que tiene potencial?**  
 **Gracias por llegar hasta aqui. Apreciaria demasiado un review con su comentario acerca del capitulo y el fin**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personales no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia esta inspirada en el manga y anime de Violet Evergarden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ISABELLA**

 **Capitulo 1**

 _-… ¿qué pasa? – se detiene el cobrizo al sentir a la castaña se había detenido cerca de un puesto._

 _\- hay algo que me recuerda a ti – dice la castaña mirando las joyas exhibidas - tiene el mismo color de sus ojos_

 _El cobrizo le observa atentamente, sin saber la joven como interpretar aquella mirada melancólica que siempre tenia cuando ella expresaba del alguna forma sus pensamientos._

 _\- cuando lo veo… – posa sus ojos en la esmeralda- no sé..- posa una mano en su pecho sin saber como decir lo que siente en ese momento, tratando de transmitirlo a través de sus ojos lo que no podía decir en palabras por su limitado vocabulario - ¿cómo debería llamar a esto que siento?..._

 **Seattle, 28 de Marzo de 1840. (** **122 días de finalizar la guerra)**

Atrás queda el ruido de las bienvenidas a los soldados que regresaban de la guerra, de las madres que abrazan a sus hijos después de años y el caluroso recibimiento de la paz y la vida.

Carlies Masen caminaba ajeno aquella alegría, preocupado de cómo proceder con ella cuando su existencia había sido oculta y los que le conocían se referían a ella como una arma, un ser con forma humana sin corazón. Una simple herramienta.

Suspirando se detiene en la casa donde ella descansa, una amable enferme le atiende explicándole sus heridas y mejoras, él solo asiente pensando en la imagen de cómo le encontró meses atrás. Traga grueso tratando de borrar esa sensación que se encontraba en la boca de su estomago.

- _cálmate-_ se repite mentalmente cuando siente el temblor en sus manos

-¿Comandante Masen? – la voz de la enfermera le trae a la realidad

-Perdón… - un ruido corta su disculpa.

La enfermera corre por el pasillo preocupada, el rubio le sigue pisando los talones; hasta que abren la puerta y encuentra a Isabella tirada en el piso.

-Isabella, ¿estas bien? – Carlies gentilmente le levanta en sus brazos colocándole en la cama - ¿no estas herida?

Isabella le mira atentamente, trata de buscar en sus recuerdos la imagen de aquel rubio, esta aturdida y no puede asociar su rostro con su pasado. No sabe que hace aquel hombre ahí, aunque es el primero en presentase después de haberle traído del campo de batalla, no es él el que ella espera.

-¿y el comandante?- busca con la mirada esperanzada de que él llegue - ¿dónde esta el Comandante Edward Cullen?

Carlies traga grueso, sabia que esto iba hacer difícil y peor cuando aquellos ojos chocolates le miraban con esperanza.

-él no ha llegado – dice en un susurro

-¿cuándo vendrá? – Isabella siente que comienza desesperarse -¿regreso directamente a la base?- mira alternamente a la enfermera y al rubio esperando respuestas - ¿cómo están sus heridas? Se supone que él también estaba herido de gravedad – su voz tiene un timbre de frustración cuando ninguno de los dos responde- ¿él sigue con vida? - sus ojos de detienen en el rubio.

Mira como abre la boca para responderle pero vacila, pasa sus manos por su cabello una señas que Isabella asocia a frustración la misma que tenia Edward cuando no sabia como decirle algunas cosas.

\- ya te dieron de alta- interrumpe la enfermera leyendo el ambiente – el Comandante Masen vino a recogerte

Isabella se horroriza, su educación le obliga a pedir perdón, ya que él es alguien de alto rango en la milicia y su forma de actuar es sin duda desobediencia lo que conllevaría un castigo .

-Isabella, no hay necesidades de esas formalidades – le detiene Carlies ruborizándose por sus disculpas – ¿por cierto, qué estabas haciendo? – mira las hojas regadas en la cama y una pluma descansando.

-Le escribía un reporte al comandante Cullen, me dijeron que escribir ayudaría a recuperar mi motricidad – le entrega las hojas notando los trazos temblosos de las letras - ¿y donde esta el comándate?

La repetición de la pregunta no le esperaba, aunque tampoco sabía como actuar con Isabella que seguía expectante a su respuesta, pero él no podía… aprieta las manos en un muño a sus costados – esto solo les pasa a los mas canallas, y el era uno.

-no te preocupes, Isabella. Él me pidió el favor – le da su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora sintiendo como las palabras que salían de sus labios le quemaban su garganta – _soy un canalla – su voz interna le grito_

-Entonces él esta bien ¿verdad? – hay esperanza en la voz de Isabella – me dijeron que habíamos ganado la guerra. ¿el comandante se encuentra en alguna misión? ¿cuándo podre reunirme con él? – suelta de golpe

-Cambiate – le corta Carlies – Mientras tanto prepararé el auto – _huye como el cobarde que eres- le vuelve a repetir aquella repugnante voz mientras sale de la habitación_

.

.

.

Isabella espera que le den sus cosas, siente un nudo en la base de su garganta - ¿por qué no has venido? ¿por qué no me responde a mis preguntas – observa al rubio que exhala el humo del cigarrillo, él evita su mirada y si le atrapa solo suelta una de sus sonrisas que no llegan a sus ojos azules.

-Al fin llegaron – un soldado le entrega su maleta - parece que la confundieron con algunas antigüedades y lo llevaron al lugar equivocado.

Isabella revisa sus pertenencias y siente aquel familiar sentimiento de miedo, rebusca entre los objetos, desordenado su ropa; pero ahí no esta. Comienza a desesperarse, es la única cosa que tiene de él y no esta ahí.

-Isabella – Carlies le agarra del brazo cuando la castaña intenta correr al interior del centro.

-¡él me lo dio! ¡el comandante me lo dio! - trata de zafarse desesperada – he perdido el broche de esmeralda que el me dio - lagrimas brotan de sus ojos

-esta bien – Carlies le habla suavemente entendiendo su desesperación – yo lo encontraré, lo prometo

-¡pero.. – Isabella trata de replicar

-en primer lugar debes venir conmigo – le sujeta con fuerza el brazo ignorando la sensación de tocar su extremidad – esa fue su orden - sabe que jugo sucio, ella nunca rechazaría una orden de Edward, pero el sabia que ese broche no estaba en el Centro ni en ningún lugar que ella buscara, esa joya había sido robada

Isabella derrotada obedece subiéndose al auto con docilidad, solo que queda en confiar en el comandante Masen; son ordenes de él y ella tenia que cumplirlas, aunque no sabia cuando recibiría ordenes nuevas, con el estado actual de su cuerpo no seria de mucha ayuda.

-Isabella – Carlies le saca de sus pensamiento mostrándole tres peluches – es un regalo, no sabia cual elegir así que compre los tres ¿ que te parece? – agita los tres animales felpudos tratándole de animarla

\- innecesario – responde Isabella sin inmutarse de la alegría del rubio, no entendía el por que dar aquellos felpudos

-No – Carlies no re rinde, él le había advertido que ella no entendía esos gestos – Debes elegir uno o el mundo se acabara , en 3,2..,

-entonces el perro – señala la castaña tomando el felpudo

-¿por qué el perro? – pregunta por curiosidad mirando como la castaña lo examina

-una vez el hermano del comandante dijo que era el perro del comandante Cullen – Carlies tose sintiéndose aturdido por las palabras que dice la castaña captando que ella no entiende el significado de la pulla

-será un largo viaje, así que descansa Isabella que pronto llegaremos a tu destino – desvía la mirada posando sus ojos en el mar que se extendía en su trayectoria.

.

.

.

 _La sangre y la pólvora se mezcla en el aire, siente que una mano helara se enrosca en su cuello afixiandole mientras ella intenta tomar una bocanada de aire._

 _-…Isabella, vive – la voz de él se escucha débil_

 _Ella solloza mirando como se desangra en ese escalón, la sangre manchando su piel mientras ella no podía hacer nada._

 _\- … se libre – ella quiere grítale que no gaste su aliento_

 _Pero ella se detiene, sus ojos jades le tratan de decir algo, esta confundida y desesperada, no entiende las palabras que salen de su boca, no hay ordenes, no hay… nada._

 _\- …Te…_

Una mano le sacude despedrándole, mira desorientada la cabina del vehículo se relaja al divisar la figura de Carlies, ya se ha acostumbrado a su presencia los tres días de viaje, él era todo lo contrario a Edward.

El rubio le gustaba las conversaciones mientras que Edward era más cayado, Carlies era mas accesible, amable y se preocupaba por los demás, y siempre tenia una sonrisa que te tranquilizaba. Entendía porque era amigo de Edward aun con la diferencia de edades, Carlies era luz y Edward era oscuridad.

Aunque seguía esperando que respondieran su pregunta de donde estaba Edward el solo cambiaba el tema y le comentaba que Edward siempre estuvo pensando en como ayudarle a vivir luego de la guerra, dejándole con un mal sabor de boca ya que ella no quería que le dejaran con personas que él confiaba, ella quería estar con él.

Pero Carlies ignoraba lo que ella quería, le hablaba de la familia que le adoptaría; que ellos eran una familia muy respetada y amigos muy íntimos de Edward, ellos cuidarían muy bien de ella.

-Vulturis – Saborío las palabras en sus labios mirando la majestuosa mansión que se alzaba imponente en la colina.

Una mujer vestida elegantemente les recibió, sonriendo dulcemente mientras se le formaba arrugas en las esquinas de su boca. Era una mujer entrando en su vejez, aunque Isabella percibió que había una melancolía en sus ojos azules, aquella melancolía que uno no quería desprenderse, no era masoquismo, sino el simple hecho de no perder aquel recuerdo por mas infeliz que sea.

-Carlies, querido – la mujer avanzo con pasos elegantes dejando dos besos en la mejilla del rubio – llegas tarde, Forks no queda muy lejos

-Rene, los puentes estaban en reconstrucción así que nos toco venir en barco – se encogió de hombros, girándose hacia la castaña – te presento a Rene Vulturi, ella es la cabeza de la familia.

Isabella asiente, tiene una fascinación hacia esa mujer que emana fuerza y a la vez delicadeza cada vez que alza la taza para tomar el té, es toda una dama de acuerdo a su forma de actuar.

-Isabella – le dice la mujer suavemente – bebe un poco – se extraña que no haya tocado su taza

La castaña toma sus palabras como una orden, no quiere defraudar a Edward que le dejo a cargo de aquella familia, por lo que toma la taza pero sus extremidades todavía no se adaptan a la movilidad derramando el contenido en sus manos. Sorprendiéndole a la matriarca que se levanta asustada tratando de auxiliarla y pidiendo disculpándose al no fijarse en las heridas de sus brazos y manos que se pueden ver afectados por el liquido caliente.

\- no hay problema. – trata de tranquilizarle – no puedo percibir el calor.

La doncella suelta una exclamación cuando observa como los vendajes van rebelando cada porción de las extremidades. La sala queda en silencio cuando la ultima venda cae al suelo dejando sus extremidades a la vista de los ojos incrédulos de la anfitriona.

Carlies quiere reprimir las imágenes de ese día cuando le encontró bajo los escombros, su cuerpo cubierto de sangre y polvo, su respiración lenta, los latidos de su corazón débiles. – una muñeca rota – vina la palabra en su mente cuando le vio ahí tirada, sintió arcadas

 _-¿Ha esto hemos llegado Edward? –_ se pregunta sin quitar la vista de aquel brillo metálico que refleja las extremidades de la joven.

Isabella mostraba por primera vez después de la guerra sus brazos metálicos, el precio que tuvo que pagar aquel día, perdiendo dos extremidades tratando de salvar a Edward.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola ¿que tal les pareció? ¿les gusto? ¿sigo? Cualquier sugerencia es aceptada**

 **Apreciaria demasiado un review con su comentario acerca del capitulo y el fic**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personales no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia esta inspirada en el manga y anime de Violet Evergarden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ISABELLA**

 **Capitulo 2**

Rene miraba a través de la ventana como las gaviotas volaban por encima del horizonte, como los seres vivos libres que eran, suspirando melancólicamente sin poder quitar la bruma que cubría como un velo su corazón.

Todo su ser tenia miedo, era un garra que apretaba su garganta, asfixiándola, sin dejar poder pronunciar alguna palabra; un grito silencio que salía de sus labios.

-Charlies – pronuncio mirando el reflejo del cuadro a través de la ventana - ¿qué puedo hacer?

Se sentía frustrada, no sabia que hacer - _¿serán sus prejuicios? ¿no la entendía?_ – varias preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza pero había una que gritaba en su interior, una que le daba escalofríos como si le estuviera susurrando en el odio cada vez que sus ojos chocolates le miraban.

-¿qué debo hacer, Charlies? – se giro mirando el cuadro de su marido que le devolvía con aquellos ojos oscuros que aunque tenia una mirada severa solo los que le conocían sabia que esa mirada escondía calidez – tu sabrías como tratarle, tu siempre sabia lo que su corazón necesitaba.

Charlies Vulturis, fue un hombre silencioso, no era de muchas palabras, pero cuando él decidía que tenia que hablar, podrías pasar horas escuchándole; él tenia el don de la palabra y era buen observador, nada se le escapaba de esos ojos oscuros.

Fue esas cualidades que cautivaron a la extrovertida joven Rene, que cuando le conoció solo vio a un simple muchacho de cabello rizado oscuro con una gran fortuna.

 _-… tu alma llora – le había limpiando sus lagrimas que salían de sus ojos después que su padre le había golpeado – deja que cure tu corazón…_

Y Charlie cumplía con sus promesas, lamentablemente la muerte no tuvo misericordia con ella, no sabia si era el Karma al ser por tanto tiempo una dama frívola pero estaba pagando con creces.

Miro la correspondencia en su escritorio, todas eran invitaciones de algún bailes, muy populares en estos tiempos de paz - _¿cuánto tiempo?_ – medito sentándose detrás del escritorio que en un tiempo fue de su marido y ahora era ella donde se sentaba.

-Isabella le podría gustar – murmuro leyendo una especifico – a Jane le gustaba las fiestas.

Recordar a su hija le dolía el corazón, - realmente la muerte es una perra hambrienta – suspirando escribió una nota aceptando la invitación, es lo mejor que podía hacer por Isabella después de la bienvenida que tuvo con ella.

Se lamenta recordando el primer día que la conoció, la expectativa que tenia al conocerla, era una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, le salto el pensamiento, toda esa fragilidad que le rodeaba; ya veía en el futuro cercano cuantos caballeros le pedirían la mano, sin impórtales que su belleza no se encontraba en los cánones establecidos.

Veía un futuro prometedor para Isabella, seria la joya en los salones, pero todo se rompió cuando miro sus brazos metálicos, ¿quién rompió esa muñeca? ¿quién oso dañarla de esa forma? – sus ojos transmitieron sus inseguridad aun mientras colocaba una sonrisa conciliadora al ver la incomodidad de los presentes.

¿qué vistes hijo mío en esa guerra? – los pensamientos le asaltaban mirando como Isabella se colocaba los guantes que le obsequio con la ayuda de sus dientes – Edward, ¿qué le hicieron a esta pobre criatura?

Sacudió la cabeza, ya no había caso en atormentarse, su lucha era transformar la bonita muñeca en un ser humano, pero ¿cómo? Prende un cigarrillo, meditando en todo el trasfondo del asunto, Isabella era guapa, no había duda, con toda esa frialdad de muñeca de porcelana no había un solo ser humano que quedara embelesado de su belleza.

Los vestidos le quedaban como guantes, las doncellas les gustaba vestirla con todas aquellas finas telas, comentando que parecía una princesa como el de los cuentos de hadas. Sus instructores tampoco se quejaban, le daban elogios todos los días de sus lecciones, aprendía rápidamente los modales de una buena dama.

Era la dama perfecta, sabia como comportarse, era buena bailarina, podía tocar el piano con maestría; era el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier matrona y caballero, pero ¿por qué no estaba feliz?

Exhala el humo del cigarrillo, sabia el por que, era la carencia de sentimientos que no tenia – solo es una muñeca manchada de sangre – podría ser el ser perfecto pero no era humana, ignorante de sentimientos. - ¿cuál era la regla a seguir al tener un ser así?

.

.

.

-…1,2,3 …1,2,3 – la voz de la institutriz resuena en lo ancho del salón mientras Isabella sigue los pasos de su compañero.

Isabella ya se acostumbro a sus lecciones diarias, a los vestidos que le colocan aquellas mujeres que sonríen dando aplausos como niñas pequeñas, los halagos que le dan diariamente por su apariencia pero no les entiende; no sabe como este entrenamiento le puede ayudar a Edward.

La suave música del vals sigue sonando, es un ruido diferente cálido pero no le transmite nada, ¿dónde se encuentra el Comandante Cullen? Se siente frustrada, ya ha pasado varios días desde su llegada y no había visto a Carlies, no sabe nada de Edward, nadie comenta lo esencial, solo hablan de reglas y buen comportamiento; de cuando tiene que hablar y no hacer preguntas incomodas.

Rene Vulturi tampoco le dice nada que le interesa, solo habla de lecciones y de eventos que deseaba asistir, ella desconoce todo eso y no sabe como manejarlo; siente un sentimiento que se arremolina en su interior como la ultima vez que sintió y no sabe como controlarlo, ni expresarlo. ¿cuánto tiempo me quedare aquí? ¿estará bien el Comandante?

Isabella se mira en el reflejo del espejo dejando que la doncella colocara una diadema en su cabello que ahora se encontraba rizado, Rene aprueba su vestido color azul cielo, no esta muy segura la edad de la castaña que podría ser de la edad de una debutante, pero el vestido recatado realza mas su belleza virginal.

Es una segunda oportunidad – se repite mirando como Isabella le sigue al coche con su andar solemne mostrando lo fácil que es para ella aprender todas esas frivolidades.

-Iremos al baile de los Newton – trata de entablar una conversación con la castaña – son famosos por dar fiestas en sus grandes jardines – Rene imprime emoción en su voz – vamos a disfrutar de la velada, Isabella.

-Si señora – responde Isabella sin perder ese timbre en su voz propia de la milicia

Rene suspira, no esta convencida de este evento pero puede ser lo que necesite la castaña, estar con chicos de su edad, disfrutar sin pensar en los problemas, solo divertirse.

La fiesta esta en su apogeo cuando llegan, la anfitriona una mujer baja les da la bienvenida alabando la belleza de Isabella que ella no toma en cuenta cuando sus ojos miran el remolino de colores que hay en el salón.

No puede quitar de sus ojos los colores brillantes mirando como los vestidos se mecían por el vals, era como descubrir por primera vez un nuevo mundo, como las suaves notas de los instrumentos se filtraban en su piel, los colores le envolvía, no había tristeza, no había muerte, todo era… cálido.

Isabella se dejo arrullar por el ambiente, dejo a lado los pensamiento que le atormentaba, se unió de alguna forma al colorido festival por la mano de algunos caballeros, era diferente a las clases de vals que tenia, era de una forma correcto aunque no encajaba.

Rene sonreía aliviada de cómo los invitados hacían que Isabella se integraba, dejando que Lady Newton comentara sobre la belleza de Isabella y el grupo de pretendientes que se arremolinaban a su alrededor que se sentían atraídos como polillas, todos le decían que era un ángel, enamorados de esa melancolía que desprendía sus ojos chocolates.

Pero Isabella no les prestaba atención, sus ojos se había posado en una figura que caminaba directo hacia ella; era una rubia impresionante, con aquel vestido rojo de escandalo y sus ojos celeste que había seducido a la mitad de aquel salón, Heidi Salvarato se dirigía hacia ella contorneando su cintura haciendo que los presentes se abriera paso.

-Así que eres la nueva adquisición – dijo con su melodiosa voz dando una de sus sonrisas estiradas – la hermosa Isabella, la que todos hablan.

Heidi apretaba los puños a un costado, odiaba aquella mocosa, todo su futuro, su vida fue destruido por aquella mocosa con aires de inocencia; quería escupirla, que sufra lo que sufrió ella cuando le informaron de lo que había pasado, por que ella tenia que vivir, por que – se repetía constantemente.

-La preciosa muñeca de Masen por fin hace su aparición – escupe las palabra dejando el salón en silencio.

Isabella se tensa, no le gusta las palabras que salen de la rubia ni los ojos que se han puesto sobre ella; siente el silencio como una sentencia y las preguntas vuelven a su mente

-Edward- murmura sujetándose en pecho, una costumbre que tenia cuando buscaba consuelo en el broche que le había regalado.

-Heidi – un hombre trata de sujetar el brazo de la rubia que se zafa bruscamente – detente, lleva la fiesta en paz – hay advertencia en su voz

-No quiero – dice la rubia concentrándose de nuevo en Isabella – ella es la responsable – le apunta con un dedo – ella es la culpable de que Edward.. – le tiembla los labios dejando que una lagrima resbale por su mejilla.

-¡Heidi, he dicho que basta! – el hombre le sujeta con fuerza haciendo que la rubia se retuerce en sus brazos.

-Ella es la culpable, Felix – grita sin dejar de apuntarle – sus manos están manchadas de sangre, es una asesina – el publico deja salir una exclamación de dichas palabras -ella fue la que me quito a mi Edward – las lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

Los murmullos corren como la pólvora, Isabella cada vez comienza a sentir como un animal indefenso sin saber por donde correr, su corazón bombea mas rápido mientras la rubia sigue gritando en contra de ella siendo sujeta por aquel gigante.

El aire comienza a faltarle, su alrededor comenzaba hacerse borroso, ya no se distinguía las palabras, los dedos se clavaban en la carne de su pecho hasta que la oscuridad le envolvió solo dejando una pequeña rendija para escuchar las ultimas palabras de aquella mujer rubia que era como un lamento desde el fondo de su corazón.

-… ella me quito a mi prometido.

.

.

.

 **Hola, gracias por sus comentarios, me encanto leerlos y si lo se soy mala en dejar en suspenso ¿Edward esta muerto? ¿donde esta Edward? ¿por que no le dicen nada a Isabella?. . . lo se lo se, pero es la trama que hemos elegido con mi beta y si esta como dije esta historia esta inspirada en Violet q es un manga y anime, pero chicas no voy hacer muy fiel si eso esperan no soy Kana Akatsuki solo una simple fanwriten asi q por fa piedad.**

 **Besos y si se puede un** **reviews**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personales no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia esta inspirada en el manga y anime de Violet Evergarden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ISABELLA**

 **Capitulo 3**

Isabella observa como la luz rebota en el metal de su mano, creando pequeños arco iris en la superficie, colores brillantes y bonitos como había visto estos últimos días; las notas flotan en sus neuronas tarareando en voz baja la melodía que se había pegada en sus tímpanos.

¿alguna vez ha visto el mayor Masen esos colores? Suspira recostando su cabeza en sus frios brazos, quiere olvidar la imagen de la mujer, olvidar sus palabras que de alguna forma tiene un significado que ella no entiende.

 _-… ella me quito a mi prometido._

Las imágenes surgen de su mente, como pequeñas fotografías que se van repitiendo sin algún patrón, ella en el salón, ella bailando con algún lord, ella…, siente la sangre en sus manos, una viscosidad que no para, la putrefacción de los cuerpos, la pólvora, los gritos, los llantos…

Despierta de su letargo cuando un pájaro golpea con su pico la ventana, suspira pesadamente, el aburrimiento no le deja pensar en claridad, ya son semanas que no ha recibido ordenes de Lady Renne, ya no ha ido ni a bailes ni tampoco ha tenido lecciones.

Desde su ultimo baile en la familia Dely, los murmullos de los invitados han oscurecido los colores brillantes que le había acobijado, ya no eran discretos como al comienzo, era señalada y las damas querían saber mas de su vida con el Mayor Masen pero Renne intervenía, silenciándoles con una de sus miradas.

 _-La preciosa muñeca de Masen…_

Isabella se preguntaba que relación tenían aquella mujer que parecía un alma en pena cada vez que le encontraba en algún baile, era como un ángel lleno de melancolía siempre custodiada por aquel gigante o por un montón de mujeres que no le dejaban hablar con ella.

¿Quién era Heidi en la vida del Mayor? ¿por qué nunca el hablo de ella? ¿ella sabrá algo de… Edward? Tantas incógnitas y nadie le decía nada, solo era silencio y oscuridad.

.

.

.

Renne, sentada en la pequeña sala observaba como el humo de su cigarrillo se arremolinaba en el espacio menor, odiaba que sus planes no funcionara, le daban dolor de cabeza solo de pensar en lo desastroso que fue la fiesta de Lady Newton.

-Maldita Heidi Salvarato – exhala el humo

Como pudo olvidarse de esa maldita mujer, con aquel papel de victima frente a toda la sociedad de Fork; sabia que clase de mujer era y toda su atención estaba en Isabella, su rabia al no poner sus garras en la fortuna Masen. Por todo los dioses, la maldita era buena, había destruido la imagen de la joven ni hablar de pedir ayuda al patriarca de los Masen, él le odia era la palabra mas cercana para describir lo que mostraba sus ojos cada vez que se hablaba de ella.

Suspiro, cada día se hacia mas difícil, ya no sabia que responder cuando Isabella le preguntaba sobre Edward, había prometido a Carlies no decir nada pero esto le estaba cansando; ya no sabia como sostener todo este circo y la actitud de la chica estaba saliendo a flote.

Quien dijo que Isabella no sabia lo que era los sentimientos, una cosa es que no lo expresara en su rostro pero cuando sus dedos se posaban en el piano cada nota que salía de las teclas era un llanto silencioso salido desde el alma que te estremecía hasta los huesos.

Y por primera vez vio en sus ojos dolor cuando le prohibió que toco el piano, ya que no solo afloraba su dolor sino el dolor de cada persona que habitara en aquella casa y algunos demonios era buenos dejarlos olvidados.

¿qué hacer? ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer con aquella muchacha?...

.

.

.

Isabella escucha unos murmullos que viene de abajo del salón, su corazón late al reconocer aquella voz grave levantándose de su cama y saliendo de su habitación bajado rápidamente las escaleras.

-… me despido, debo regresar a la compañía – dice Carlies dejando la taza de te sobre la mesa

Parada en el umbral observa al rubio que a reparado en su presencia que emboza una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos, parándose y acercándose a ella colocando una de sus manos en su cabeza.

-Isabella, escucha todo lo que Renne te dice – se separa de ella pasando por su lado

La matriarca responde por ella volviendo el salón murmullos indeseados, palabras que no tenían el sentido que ella buscaba - _¿dónde esta el mayor? ¿Carlies, por que no responde a mis preguntas? ¡¿por qué no me responden?!_

Toma la manga de la chaqueta del rubio que se queda estatico en el vestíbulo, es como si su grito mudo hubiera silenciado aquellas vanas palabras que salía de aquella mujer.

\- no necesito un remplazo para padres – susurra bajo aunque el silencio lo hace sonar como si gritara

-Isabella – Carlies se gira encontrando su rostro sombrío, desolado; no sabe como callar sus palabras, como dirigirse a ella.

-soy huérfana y no necesito un reemplazo para mis padres – repite soltando al rubio, da un paso atrás sin quitar sus ojos de Carlies para reafirmar sus palabras.

-no digas eso – interviene Renne tratando de aliviar las duras palabras de la chica – es cierto que teníamos un hijo que murió en la guerra – dice suavemente la mujer tratando de eliminar el dolor en sus palabras – pero Isabella nosotros te consideramos de esta familia, como una hija para mi.

Esas no son las palabras que deseaba escuchar, ¡maldita sea!, ella no quiere esto; no quiere seguir con estas ordenes, ¿qué no le pueden comprender? ¿tan difícil es su petición?

Retrocede evitando el contacto de la mujer que se había acercado, negando repetidamente.

-yo no sere el reemplazo de un hijo muerto – Renne gime como un animal herido por las duras palabras de la castaña

-¡Isabella!- le reprende Carlies – Edward quería que vivieras feliz aquí ¿entendiste?

La castaña hace un puño entre las telas de su vestido, mirando impotente como sale de esa puerta el único que le podría decir que paso con Edward; la tela se tuerce entre sus metálicos dedos cuando la puerta se cierra.

 _¡no!_ Grita su alma, siente que todo se arremolina en su interior, un fuego que le consume entera hasta llegar a la boca de su garganta, se vuelve pesado queriendo arrastrarla, despedazarla.

 _-… ella me quito a mi prometido._

Desesperada, ignora a Renne y al mayordomo y corre hacia la puerta; ve como Carlies se dirige hacia el carruaje y su desesperación aumenta, se tropieza con un escalón cayendo de rodillas pero ignora el ardor levantándose sin importar que sus gritos haya llamado la atención de los sirvientes.

 _-La preciosa muñeca de Masen…_

Carlies se detiene mirando atónico la desesperación de la castaña que se detiene algunos pasos frente a él, observando como un hilo de sangre recorre por una de las medias de la joven.

-¿por qué el Comandante Masen me envió aquí? – en su voz hay desesperación como si temiera ser un perro abandonado por su dueño - ¿es porque perdí mis brazos y ya no tengo valor como arma?

Sus palabras le hieren, entiende lo que quiere decir y no le gusta como ella se refiere; odia verle así, desconsolada. Traga el nudo que se formo en su garganta como seguir con todo cuando dio su palabra, si James se hubiera hecho cargo de todo esto.

 _-él le mataría – la vocecilla le susurra_

-¡si entreno, aun puedo pelear! – Isabella trata de apelar ante su condición.

 _-Es como un perro que teme que su amo le haya abandonado – sus pensamientos le sobresaltan, avergonzándole tan solo de pensarlo_

 _-_ La guerra ya termino, Isabella – ella estaría mejor en esa casa, protegida del apellido Vulturi

-Yo soy la herramienta del comandante – Isabella tiembla, sintiendo que las palabras son inútiles – pero si llego a ser innecesaria… - Carlies traga grueso por sus palabras, él también conocía las ordenes que Edward se había negado a seguir de la alta esfera, de las que renegó aun cuando James le amenazo de no reconocerlo como un Masen - … debo ser ejecutada.

El viento sopla a través de ellos, dejando flotar las palabras dichas, las lagrimas no derramadas de una herramienta que no conocía los sentimientos, pero se mostraba como un perro abandonado después de ser usado sin misericordia.

-Abandóname, por favor. Déjame en algún lugar… - los ojos azules se empañan por las palabras susurrantes de la chicas, un grito agónico que le apretaba las entrañas de escalofríos y escenarios sombríos - … para morir.

* * *

 **Holaaaaa, espero que les haya gustad el capi... realmente me gusta leer sus opiniones me ayudan a saber para que rumbo debo seguir con mi beta fantasma... una duda que veo que podría asaltar es el rango de Edward "el de mayor" y "el de comandante" pues bueno después de googlear e informarme pues las dos significa lo mismo, son sinónimos. =)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben adoro sus reviews =)**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personales no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia esta inspirada en el manga y anime de Violet Evergarden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ISABELLA**

 **Capitulo 4**

 _-Edward… Edward espérame_

 _Se detiene al escuchar su nombre sintiendo como unos delgados brazos se envolvían entorno a su cuerpo, sonríe cálidamente al percibir el aroma de vainilla que desprendía su rubio cabello._

 _-Edward no te vayas – la pequeña rubia le suplica, angustia del futuro incierto del cobrizo._

 _-No será por mucho tiempo – le asegura regalándole una de sus sonrisas – estaré ahí en el día de tu presentación._

 _-¿me lo prometes? – trato que su tristeza no se filtrara en su voz_

 _-lo juro por el apellido de mi familia – el cobrizo acaricia el rostro de la joven – prometo que cuando acabe el año en Elton – toma la mano de la joven – seré el primero en bailar contigo – besa el dorso de su mano sellando su promesa- mi dulce Heidi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Los murmullos eran como mocas molestas que para Heidi ya no tenia importancia, ya nada tenia sentido en aquel mundillo hipócrita lleno de joyas y seda. Tenia solo arcadas de pensar en solo seguir escuchando la voz chillona de Lady Herrick que hablaba de lo feliz que se encontraba del futuro unión de la rubia.

 _-¿En serio estaba interesada en este mundo de naipes? ¿ella nació para esto?_

Ya ni intento fingir, iba ha ser una condesa, una muy respetable condesa y cualquiera de aquellos hipócritas tendría que besar el piso que caminaba; pero nada de esto le interesaba, ya no sentía nada solo era un cascaron hueco sin sentimientos.

Bebió un sorbo de su copa al ver entrar a James el nuevo Marques de Masen o como le decían en la milicia Coronel Masen, con su frialdad que le caracterizaba mirando a todos como unos sucios insectos.

 _-¿Sabrá que Isabella esta respirando su mismo aire?_

Heidi sentía un rechazo hacia él como sentía hacia Isabella, era una frialdad que le estremecía en solo pensar en la suerte de Edward; ellos dos tenían la culpa pero más James al empujar al cobrizo a unirse a la milicia.

Quería gritar, ¿pero que?, los muertos no vuelven a la vida, solo dejan promesas rotas, cascarones de personas que solo miran sus días pasar. Su alma seguía sangrando cuando ataco a la castaña en el baile de los Newton, quería comprender de porque Edward había roto su compromiso antes de ir a su ultima misión.

¿Era por ella? ¿Fue James? Tantas preguntas y solo una persona podría responderla pero como siempre rompería su promesa como le prometió que estaría en su día de presentación, en que seria su primer vals, en que regresaría.

.

.

.

.

Todo era color, luz, alegría; Isabella observaba con curiosidad el imponente edificio que se levantaba entre las calles concurridas llevando en su manos su equipaje sintiéndose fuera de lugar con el pintoresco paisaje.

-Comandante Cullen – se giro hacia el rubio que le miraba expectante

-Olvide decírtelo pero deje el ejercito – Carlies se rasca la nuca incomodo – ya no soy un comandante

-entonces ¿cómo puedo llamarte?- pregunta confundida por la nueva realidad que esta atravesando

-Jefe- se ruboriza cuando las palabras salen de sus labios – este es mi compañía – le señala el edificio filtrando orgullo desviando el incomodo momento – compre un viejo edificio y lo remodele.

La castaña le sigue al interior sintiendo que fue transportada a otro mundo, uno que le traía curiosidad como un pequeño niño, un lugar que sentía a albergaba varios sentimientos que no sabia que nombres etiquetar.

No era su arquitectura en si, con aquellos puntales barrocos llenos de detalles ni los altos bóvedas que terminaban en una cubierta cristalizada de varios colores que jugaba con las luces; era la imagen de las personas que entraban y salían, la forma que interactuaban como si estuvieran todavía esperaban que la bestia de la guerra despertara y les devoraba.

Era un sentimiento nostálgico que les envolvían a cada empleado con los que se encontraban, recibiéndole con una sonrisa amable y una mirada que te decía: _te entiendo_

 _-_ … aquí encontraras ayudantes de escritura – le explicaba Carlies, recorriendo las instalaciones del edificio

-¿Ayudantes de escritura? – le interrumpió Isabella sin saber como asociar aquel rango

-Hay personas que desean escribir una carta para enviar, pero no saben como escribir – se detuvieron en una estancia en donde un grupo de jóvenes señoritas redactaban algunas cartas

-Yo tampoco sabia escribir antes de que el Comandante Masen me enseñara – Carlies traga el nudo que crecía en su garganta, era fácil sentir lastima hacia ella cuando mencionaba a Edward de aquella forma lastimera.

Se gira sin importar que la castaña se demore en llegar a su lado, no quería sentir lo que sentía por ella, el fue un soldado y no tenia que albergar aquellos sentimientos blandengues, pero maldición, ver aquellos ojos castaños le hacia retorcer sus entrañas.

\- yo siempre pensaba en hacer lo que quisiera cuando terminara la guerra – relata recordando su posición de noble al ser el tercer hijo de un duque – nunca me termine de acostumbrar al estilo del gobierno – se detiene frente a una puerta, tratando que de alguna forma poner en palabras lo que quería transmitir a Isabella después de lo que ocurrió en la mansión Vulturi - Asi que esto pensé pordría funcionar.

Se gira quedando frente a la castaña, esto seria duro para ella mas de lo que fue para él; sabia que no podía pretender cambiar de la noche a la mañana la forma de ser de ella – hasta él tenia sus problemas.

 _-que iluso fuiste – le susurra la repugnante voz – pretendía que se acoplaría a los Vulturis como una princesa_

La voz se ríe con aquel sonido repugnante, mofándose de su ingenuidad, pero tenia esperanza que Rene supiera como acoplarle a la vida que tenia que haber tenido, pero maldición ahí estaba él sin tener idea de cómo manejar esta situación, que sabia el de cuidar una jovencita.

-Esta es una orden, Isabella Vulturi – su voz adquiere aquel matiz de mando que aprendió en la milicia es la única forma que conoce de cómo llevar esta situación – Edward me encargo tu cuidado – omite el cambio de apellido de Isabella, ya no es una Masen, como cuando el cobrizo le presento, la familia le había dado la espalda – así que te daré ordenes en su lugar

La castaña asiente, colocando su cuerpo es postura de cadete sin importar en llevar un vestido.

-Aun eres de ayuda – recuerda sus palabras antes dichas, en su declaración de no servir – trabajaras aquí

Empuja la puerta entrando en una estancia mas amplia llena de módulos de maderas que se encontraba llenos de cartas, bolsos de tela llenos encima de mesas, cartas en varios sitios.

-¡Jasper! – grita Carlies buscándole con la mirada

-¿Qué quieres? – una voz soñolienta sale detrás de algunos módulos

Isabella observa al desaliñado rubio que es golpeado por Carlies con un periódico comenzando una discusión entre ambos olvidándose de la castaña que no aparta la vista del joven muchacho que le habla sin importarle el rango de jefe – empleado

-Lo siento Isabella – se disculpa Carlies dirigiendo una mirada al rubio que se sobaba la cabeza – él es Jasper Withlock, es un cartero – Jasper bufa mirando a la castaña con aburrimiento – es un conocido mío desde antes que yo hiciera la compañía.

Isabella se prepara para levantar la mano en el saludo militar pero se da cuenta que ya no es necesario bajando el brazo ante la atenta mirada del rubio que arruga la ceja ante aquel gesto.

-desde ahora trabajaras con él – Carlies ignora el gesto – seras parte del equipo

-¿esa niña? – habla con desdén Jasper sintiéndose insultado que le endosen aquella muchacha

-Ella está mas capacitada para cumplir misiones – el rubio trata de tranquilizarse sino quería estrangular al testarudo de Jasper – Ire a dar una vuelta, encárgate de enseñarle todo.

Jasper bufa ante la incompetencia de su Jefe, dejándole solo con aquella muchacha que no decía ni una solo palabra y mas parecía una muñeca. Le hace señas para que le siga, mientras mas rápido acababa de enseñarle mas rápido podría seguir en sus actividades.

Le lleva por las diferentes estancias señalándole los espacios y los lugares comunes, sintiendo que le estaba hablando a un muñeco ya que ella no decía nada solo asentía.

\- este será tu casillero – le señala uno de los cubículos de madera – y este es tu uniforme – le muestra un chaleco azul – así que póntelo

-entendido – la castaña toma la tela

-¡oye! – Jasper se sonroja desesperado colocando las manos en su cara cuando la castaña comienza a sacarse el vestido - ¡espera!

La joven le mira confundida por el escandalo y la forma atropellada del joven al salir de la estancia gritando que no tenia decencia al desnudarse frente a cualquier hombre y que le esperaba afuera.

No tardo un segundo llevando el uniforme que le quedaba grande, donde Jasper comento que le quedaba grande pero ella le quito importancia alegando que no le interesaba.

-¿no será mejor que te los quites? – le señalo los guantes. La castaña se los quito dejando al descubierto sus extremidades metálicas, que no paso inadvertido al rubio pero lo único que comento – seria complicado que cargues envíos – señalo sin querer profundizar

-no, no es un gran problema – le aseguro la castaña.

Jasper soltó un suspiro, que mas daba, no era nadie en meterse en asuntos ajenos; tomo una carta y le explico como tenia que ordenarlas en los módulos, asegurándole que no había prisa que realizara el trabajo. Tomo su bolso y salió del lugar preguntándose por que Carlies había metido aquella chiquilla en sus vidas.

Paso varias horas que se demoro en entregar la correspondencia y en tener un altercado en la hora de su almuerzo. Para cuando llego a los módulos donde dejo a Isabella el trabajo estaba hecho, un trabajo que hubiera demorado semanas. ¿qué es ella? Se preguntando el rubio revisando los módulos que se encontraban en orden

 _-_ ¿estuviste haciéndolo todo el tiempo sin tomar un descanso? – Jasper estaba atónico, ella no era normal

-estoy acostumbrada a las operaciones sin descanso – que rayos se decía ante aquella afirmación, ni el que fue cadete tendría esa capacidad

Suspiro, pensando que actividad podría darle.

-bueno ¿quieres ir a repartir? – no tenia otra opción – debes entregar las cartas a la direcciones a las que esta destinadas.

Le entrega un mapa del lugar, antes de salir del lugar; dándole una mirada tratando de descifrar que era ella.

.

.

.

Carlies se encontraba cansado después de reunirse con su padre que le exigía que cerrara aquella compañía, que no generaba grandes ingresos y para colmo que había cambiado su exitosa carrera militar por estar dirigiendo aquel mugroso lugar, ya había oscurecido cuando el Duque había acabado su sermón y exigía que comience a buscar esposa.

Sentado en el tranvía se reprochaba la frase que decía que la vida normal era simple, que vil mentira aquella palabras, desearía tener aquellas vida de las personas que miraba en la ventana, todas sonrientes y sin preocupaciones.

Mi vida es un caos, era la mantra que últimamente tenia y peor cuando diviso un pequeño carro empujado nada menos por Isabella en pleno centro de la ciudad. Soltando una serie de maldiciones salto del tranvía corriendo por las calles ilumina de los faroles hasta tomar del brazo de la castaña que le observaba extraña al interrumpirle en su misión.

-¿pero que mierda haces Isabella? – su voz salió jadeante, casi sin aliento

-repartiendo – fue su sencilla respuesta

Carlies negó con la cabeza, ya pensaba mentalmente como estrangular aquel descerebrado rubio; con paciencia tomo a Isabella llevándole directamente a la empresa para que recoja sus pertenencias.

Por el camino se encontraron con el susodicho, enfrascándose en una pelea verbal en donde el joven alegaba que no era el niñero de nadie y que era su culpa a dejarle a su cargo sabiendo como era ella.

-Debes tomar descanso durante el trabajo – le aconsejo Carlies mientras se encontraban sentados

-Acabas de empezar, por dios- el rubio introdujo un trozo de carne - tomate con calma el trabajo

-Isabella – Carlies le llama distrayéndole de los reproches de Jasper – come

La castaña asiente ante la orden, tomando los cubierto para cortar el pescado bajo la atenta mirada de los hombres que tenían sentimientos contradictorios, el mayor sintiendo la repugnancia de los que se llaman ser humanos, y el joven sintiendo molestia de porque tanta orden, esto era pasarse.

-Cuando acabes te llevare a una pensión de mujeres – desvió la atención centrándose en el tema principal que era el alojamiento de la joven, al no poder vivir con el por ser un hombre soltero y que vivía en una casa solo, Isabella tendría que convivir con señoritas para no manchar su reputación. – hable con los Vulturis, esperaran un poco mas hasta que hayas aclarado tus ideas

-en breves palabras lo arruinaste con ellos – Jasper se introdujo otro trozo de carne sin ninguna delicadeza – tuviste algún problema ¿verdad?

Carlies le golpea para que se calle comenzando otra disputa entre ellos, alegando el mayor que no tenia tacto y que era un cavernícola sin sentimientos a la hora de hablar.

-Como sea – bufa Jasper arreglándose la ropa antes de apartarse de la mesa – otra cosa te queda mejor Bella, Isabella te hace ver muy frívola –esas fueran sus palabras al despedirse de ellos

Carlies niega la cabeza ante el comportamiento del rubio, su forma mezquina y desinteresada le sacaba de quicio, se ofrecio acompañarla a su nuevo hogar caminado en silencio a través de las calles empedradas.

-¿Cuál fue la ultima orden que te dio Edward? – la pregunta se formula en voz alta sin que se lo proponga

-que huya y viviera libremente – Isabella le contesta recordando aquel día – además… - las palabras se atraganta, no sabe como expresar las ultimas palabras que le dijo, es como sintiera que le apretaran el cuello cuando quería repetir las palabras que él dijo.

-tu estuviste en el ejercito desde pequeña – ignora el vacile de Isabella – tu diario vivir fue cumplir una misión tras otra – Carlies trata de alguna forma abordar lo que tenia que hacer desde el comienzo cuando ella quedo a su cuidado, cuando le encontró en aquella cama esperándole – pero de ahora en adelante aprenderás muchas cosas

Ella le miro confundida, deteniéndose cuando Carlies paro, encarándole para entender sus extrañas palabras, que cada vez le confundía mas.

-Sin embargo, que no aprendas, que ni llegues a conocerlas – sus ojos le miraron serios tratando de trasmitirle lo que él sentía – podría hacer que vivas mucho mas tranquila.

\- no entiendo- trata de buscar sentido, cada vez se sentía mas confundida

-Tú no sabes por todo lo que has hecho, tu cuerpo ha ido acumulando calor y ahora esta ardiendo – Isabella niega, ella no esta ardiendo – si lo esta

-no lo estoy – refuta alterada – es extraño, no entiendo tus palabras

\- si estas ardiendo Isabella – las imágenes golpean a Carlies, recuerdo que deseo que hubieran sido borrados, ya no había forma de hacer callar las voces.

- _esta es la mejor arma que tenemos, la mejor de todas. – habla con orgullo su superior -Que opina Comandante Cullen y Masen._

 _Carlies observa petrificado desde su asiento, la bilis se amontonaba en su tráquea ¿qué hemos hecho? Se repetía cada vez que veía aquellos ojos chocolate sin vida descuartizando sin misericordia el cuerpo de uno de sus enemigos._

 _El aliento de la pequeña se mezclaba con la sangre que se escurría de sus manos- solo es una niña – gritaba en su interior – ¡sáquela!… ¡sálvela!_

 _-_ yo te vi así y por eso me conmovió – la imagen de su primer encuentro seguía grabado en sus retinas, de una Isabella llena de sangre matando un indiferencia siguiendo ordenes sin cuestionarlas – Así que cuando Edward me dijo que me encargara de ti – paso saliva sin poder detener las palabras que le torturaban – pensé que era mi oportunidad.

-Algún día entenderás lo que estoy diciendo – coloca sus manos en sus hombros – y por primera vez te darás cuenta que muchas cosas se han quemado a tu alrededor – deposita un beso en su frente antes de soltarle y dar media vuelta dejándole sola.

 **Holaaaa, lamento la tardanza, pero con mi beta fantasma no sabíamos como plasmar este capitulo le dimos la vuelta un millón de veces y he aqui el resultado, es tan difícil abordar esta parte (siento q es la mas aburrida pero necesaria para afrontar los problemas de Isabella) y contestando algunas preguntas ¡PACIENCIA CHICAS! no se desesperen de si Edward esta muerto, si esta vivo... ya llegara su momento para aclararlo, y ya se nos suma mas personajes que nos ayudaran a recorrer esta aventura**

 **Gracias x sus comentarios nos ayuda full a ver sinos estamos orientando bien con nuestras alocadas ideas**

 **y ya sabes un review a estas alocadas escritoras =)**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personales no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia esta inspirada en el manga y anime de Violet Evergarden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ISABELLA**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Cuartel General, 17 de Agosto de 1837**

 _-… es la mejor arma que puede existir – la voz excitada del Comandante Stanley se mezclaba con el humo que desprendía el habano que estaba en su boca – es la mejor obra que puede haber en este régimen._

 _Carlies se sentía incomodo ante la presencia del hombre maduro, nunca le gusto el aire oscuro que desprendía, aquella vena sádica que todos conocían al momento de torturar al enemigo.- Joder, ¿por qué estaban sentados a lado de aquel grotesco monstruo?_

 _Miro de refilón a Edward, su mirada estaba fija al frente contemplando la arena de "experimentos" ni pestañaba cada vez que se salpicaba sangre, ni el ruido que hacia los cuerpos al caer le sobresaltaban. Ya comenzaba a sentir las arcadas cada vez que veía la escena y el cobrizo parecía mas estar en un día de campo._

 _Joder, joder, joder._

 _-esa muñequita sabe lo que hace – el rubio estaba ya asqueado de todo eso, ya no había la grandeza que le seducía, ni el llamado al heroísmo, sentía asco de ser llamado humano.- es el mejor niño soldado que he visto en tiempos. –exhala con brusquedad el humo del cigarrillo_

 _Mas sangre, mas repugnancia, mas cuerpos de soldados cayendo como si fueran basura._

 _\- El Comandante Cullen fue muy gentil de incorporar aquella niña – todo su cuerpo se crispo ante la palabra prohibida, el cabrón sabia donde meter el dedo en la llaga – fue una obra humanitaria traerla antes de ser violada por ese grupo de salvajes_

 _Quería torcerle el cuello, no sabia por que exactamente si por la forma que aplaudía cada vez que la niña castaña retorcía el cuchillo en los cuerpos de los soldados o la forma que sus ojos brillaban relamiéndose cuando hacia un repaso en el cuerpo joven como un objeto sexual; - ¡NO! - Pensándolo mejor era una mezcla de los dos; la suma del odio de su escaza humanidad, porque pensar que sentía pena por ser casi violada es pensar que el cielo es rosa; ese bastardo la violaría a la primera oportunidad._

 _Giro su cuerpo mirando atentamente a Edward no había nada fuera de lugar, parecía tranquilo pero sus ojos jades trasmitían un brillo peligroso que muy raro se veía._

 _-me alegro que se sienta satisfecho por las acciones de mi hermano – su voz gélida estaba mas dirigida al rubio sentado como si fuera un rey al otro lado de la arena, mirando con aburrimiento como la pequeña enterraba un cuchillo en el abdomen del soldado cada vez que salía una orden de su boca. – es bueno saber que James le gusta ayudar al prójimo._

 _O_

 _O_

 _O_

 **Forks, 17 de Agosto de 1840.**

Isabella no sabia como interpretar las palabras de Carlies, era un juego de palabras que no entendía lo que realmente le quería transmitir el rubio. Le tuvo despierta toda la noche observando como un día más amanecería en Forks, un día sin saber de Edward.

 _-Tú no sabes por todo lo que has hecho, tu cuerpo ha ido acumulando calor y ahora esta ardiendo…_

Su cuerpo no estaba ardiendo, lo sentía normal aun con sus brazos metálicos que le costaba hacer algunas cosas pero eran mínimas; ¿por que decir cosas extrañas? Lo único que ignoraba era el bienestar del cobrizo.

 _-Algún día entenderás lo que estoy diciendo…_

¿Como entender sino le decían nada que podría comprender? Paso lentamente el paño por el vidrio del ventanal observando como las personas caminaban ajenas al dolor de la guerra.

Se desplazo un poco mas a la orilla de la ventana tratando de descifrar las cripticas palabras del rubio, no podría decir mucho de él, su imagen que tenia no distaba mucho de la actual, con su ropa desordenada y un cigarrillo en mano y siempre que llegaba al campamento se enfrascaba en una conversación con Edward sin acercarse a nadie más.

La puerta le golpeo al costado rompiendo su burbuja de meditación, siendo abierta por un hombre vestido sencillamente que buscaba de un lado a otro hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la castaña.

El hombre se acerco titubeante, tragando seco cuando llego a la altura de la castaña que le miraba curiosa, preguntando por una _Doll_ , lo que Isabella negó diciendo su nombre al no comprender lo que busca.

-Señorita – el hombre se quito el sombrero de paja – quisiera pedir una _ayudante de escritura_

-¿ _ayudante de escritura_? – repitió Isabella sin estar familiarizada con aquella actividad

-No sé escribir – se explico el hombre estrujando con sus manos su sombrero – así que desea que alguien escriba una carta en mi lugar

\- ¿qué quiere escribir? – su pregunta le tomo con la guardia baja sin saber como reaccionar ante la demanda de la castaña

\- ¿Debo decirlo aquí? – el hombre se ruborizo observando las personas que entraban por el vestíbulo

-¿Hay algún problema? – no entendia Isabella la incomodidad del hombre

-Esto, pues… - el hombre trago saliva sin saber como explicarse – tengo una amiga de la infancia en el campo y escuche que tiene un compromiso con otro hombre, por esa razón… – apretó mas el sombrero recordando las noticias que le había llegado de su pueblo - ¡quiero decirlo, que ella sepa que le…!

Una melodiosa voz les interrumpió, llegando hasta ellos al escuchar las palabras del hombre que se hacían eco en el vestíbulo. La mujer se paro a lado de Isabella sonriéndole con dulzura al hombre quedan prendado de la calidez que transmitía, tranquilizándole con suaves palabras lo que deseaba.

Isabella no podía dejar de observa a la pelinegra, que con sutiles movimientos de su mano agitaba su larga melena negra mientras hablaba con el hombre que le contaba su historia y que le ayudaran con una carta.

La mujer amablemente le pidio que le siguiera, posando sus raros ojos violetas en Isabella que con un asentimiento de su cabeza le indico que les siguiera al piso de arriaba, moviéndose con gracia y delicadeza sin dejar de hablar con el hombre, como si le estuviera confortando.

Entraron a una oficina repleta de libros y con una mesa de centro que tenia una maquina de escribir. El hombre tomo haciendo frente a la mujer que con habilidad presionaba las teclas repitiendo de una forma distinta como el hombre redactaba la carta sumergiéndole en una burbuja por cada palaba que decía.

-tu fuiste quien me trató con amabilidad por primera vez…

-… _yo cuidare de ti pequeña – le presiono contra su pecho sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón – nunca te dejare ir…_

-tu eres mi mundo…

 _El frio calaba en sus huesos mientras seguían marchando en el largo sendero, los soldados se quejaban, ¿cuándo llegaremos a Seattle? – todos se preguntaban pero él les ignoraba ayudando algunos soldados que caían exhaustos…_

-si es por ti, puedo hacer cualquier cosa…

 _Las balas vienen de todos lados, se escucha gritos y gemidos de dolor cada vez que impacta en algún cuerpo, les había acorralado en su viaje de vuelta, ve en sus ojos jade el dilema que se enfrenta, no quiere perder mas hombre pero tampoco le quiere a ella en el campo de batalla._

 _Los hombres tienen miedo, solo un milagro les puede sacar del hueco que están, ¿seria egoísta usarla? ¿seria egoísta pensar en el bienestar de ella que en sus hombres? Se maldice por ser débil._

 _-¡ve! – su voz ronca se alza en el bullicio del campo de batalla…_

-quiero saber lo que sientes…

 _Isabella se lanzo sin titubear al campo, esquivando ágilmente las balas hasta llegar a la línea enemiga que con la culata de la escopeta golpea sin misericordia la cabeza del soldado que cae ante la sorpresa de su compañero que con ira se lanzo sobre ella, logrando esquivarlo lo golpea con su pierna la quijada hasta que cae..._

-quiero entrevistar a tu corazón..

 _Un soldado le ataca por atrás, logrando Isabella frenar el golpe de la escopeta con su muñeca que comienza a sangrar, sin importale el dolor de su extremidad contraataca con sus piernas que le dejan inconsciente cayendo sobre ella…_

 _-_ Aunque ahora estamos separados…

 _Jadeante sacude el cuerpo que cae inerte en el suelo, se siente exhausta pero la línea enemiga ya ha sido rota y mira como su batallón reduce las fuerzas enemigas, él también esta ahí pero no la mira, su cuerpo esta en tensión cada vez que su arma dispara algún cuerpo enemigo…_

-yo… - el sonido de las teclas se han detenido, mirando la pelinegra al hombre que se encuentra satisfecho de la forma que esta tomando la carta – te amo ¿te parece bien?

La burbuja que había absorbido a Isabella se rompe por aquellas dos palabras, _Te Amo,_ ya no toma en cuenta la contestación del hombre ni las instrucciones que le da la mujer; todo se vuelve difuso en su mente como si nada importara que solamente esas dos palabras.

-y tú – la mujer le da un leve golpecito en el hombro trayéndole a la realidad - ¿quién eres?

La mujer le observa con curiosidad esperando su contestación, no se deja intimidar por el vacio que observa en sus ojos castaños, unos ojos sin vida como las muñecas.

-¿cómo lo supiste? – la mujer le mira confundida ante la pregunta - ¿cómo supiste que él estaba enamorado?

La pelinegra suspira sin saber como responderle, era complicado responderle a una pregunta que aparentemente parecía sencilla, varias veces abrió la boca para responderle pero la cerraba; intuía que aquella castaña no se conformaría con una simple respuesta. ¿cómo decirle?

\- es algo que las _Muñecas de Recuerdo Automáticos_ sabemos – se encogió de hombros

La castaña asintió ante la respuesta saliendo de la estancia dejando confundida a la mujer que le siguió gritándole que le esperara hasta que llegaron al despacho de Carlies que abrió la puerta sin tocar tomándole de sorpresa al ver a las dos paradas ahí.

-¿qué sucede? – se alarmo el rubio mirando a la pelinegra que negó sin saber tampoco que ocurría.

-Quiero ser Muñeca – dijo Isabella dejando sin palabra a los dos que le miraron con sorpresa – se que aun no puedo usar una pluma – mostro sus manos metálicas que sorprendió a la mujer que les observaba por primera vez – pero si tecleo en una máquina de escribir no habrá problema.

-no me refiero a eso – Carlies se acostó en el respaldo del sillón – lo que me pregunto es por que quieres trabajar en eso.

-quiero saberlo – aprieta la tela de su falda buscando la forma de explicarse - que es el amor.

Carlies le mira meditando las palabras dichas de la joven, escaneándole con sus ojos azules si es lo que ella realmente ella lo desea, pero sus últimas palabras le sacan de balance:

-después de la ultima orden – Isabella se pierde en sus recuerdos – el comandante me dijo esas palabras – alza la vista mostrando un brillo nunca ante visto en sus ojos chocolate – era la primera vez que él me decía esas palabras.

El rubio no sabe que decir, sospechaba de los sentimientos de Edward pero no ha tal grado que le hacia formar un nudo en su garganta, quizás podía entender el porque de todo esto, de su promesa.

-no comprendo de que madera pueda interpretarlas – Isabella se sentía frustrada aun cuando las palabras salían en voz alta

-Lo normal es que ya sabes… eso – no podía decir aquellas palabras, es como si se atragantaran en su tráquea – te conviertes en una _Muñeca de Recuerdos Automáticos_ –

Suelta un suspiro relajándose en la silla, es la primera vez que ella, que solo seguía Ordenes de Edward, hizo uso de su conciencia por primera vez; quizás, y solo quizás no era una muñeca como creían los del ejercito

-pero – Isabella le mira expectante – esta bien – le regala una sonrisa Carlies sin importarle los comentarios de la pelinegra que le mira intrigada.

La mujer aprovecha el momento cuando la castaña deja el despacho, prendiendo un cigarrillo esperando que Carlies le explique que mierda había pasado ahí. Exhala el humo llenando el lugar a la espera de la fantástica explicación porque esperaba que hubiera para toda esa charada.

-Ella era llamada una herramienta sin emociones – Carlies prende otro cigarrillo perdiéndose en el remolino que hacia el humo del cigarrillo – dijo que quería comprender el amor.

-¿es ella la muñeca de Edward? – posa sus raros ojos violetas en el rubio que se encuentra reclinado en la silla

-Mi querida Alice –sus ojos azules muestran un pozo oscuro que solo ella había visto en esos dos hombres – ella es Isabella Vulturi.

O

O

O

-… _¡no dejare que mueras! – sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, se siente frustrada de no poder ayudarle_

 _Su maldito cuerpo ya no le responde, sus brazos están laxos a sus costados y cada vez se escucha las bombas cerca de ellos. ¡Maldita sea! – ella tenia que protegerle y ahí estaba tirado en un charco de sangre, respirando con dificultad. Le jala con los dientes sin poder moverlo un centímetro, se sentía miserable pero no se rendiría sin mas, él era su todo; no permitirá que muera en aquel mugroso lugar; ¡jamás!_

 _-¡detente! – su voz le deja pasmada, nunca le había hablado así._

 _Se aleja desconcertada, tratando de refutar sus ordenes; no era el momento tenia que salir de ahí, el charco de sangre cada vez se hacia mas grande_

 _-Vive – se alarma al ver sus lagrimas correr sus rostro, ¡no! Grita su inconsciente, por favor no lo hagas – Isabella, vive_

 _Ella niega, no me hagas esto – ¡maltita sea! No te rindas, no me dejes – quería gritarle pero él seguía hablando con dificultad – deja de hablar, solo piensa en ti por favor_

 _\- yo… - Edward sonríe melancólica, el infierno se estaba desatado afuera, podía sentir como vibraba el suelo por cada explosión, alza la vista conectando sus ojos jades con los ojos chocolates de ella, sus almas están sufriendo – te amo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón…_

 **Holaaaa, lamento la tardanza y si estamos preparadas para que nos tiren todooooos los tomates que deseen pero ya esta lo logramos y pudimos traer este capitulo, espero q no sea tedioso por cada flash del pasado ni las mezclas que hay (hagamos saber si lo estamos haciendo bien ya q a veces se mezclara el pasado y el presente y sabe ser fastidioso, palabras textuales de nuestra beta fantasma que casi nos da con la zapatilla)**

 **Gracias x sus comentarios nos ayuda full a ver sinos estamos orientando bien con nuestras alocadas ideas y antes que se nos olvide tambien la historia le hemos subido en Wattpad con otros personajes a ver q tal nos va**

 **y ya sabes un review a estas alocadas escritoras =)**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personales no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia esta inspirada en el manga y anime de Violet Evergarden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ISABELLA**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Forks, 09 de Mayo de 1830**

 _-¡…CALLAOS TODOS! – el rugido del patriarca Cullen retumba como eco en la estancia._

 _La servidumbre asustada corría a esconderse de la ira del Marques, chillando como ratas asustadas buscando refugio en la ala de la servidumbre. Otros trataban de fundirse con las pesadas cortinas al no poder huir de la estancia donde estaba reunida la familia._

 _La vajilla estaba destrozada en el suelo, el té mancha la alfombra persa que adornaba el salón, el infierno se había desatado en la mansión Cullen, solo una tenue luz alumbra el perfil del Marques que se había inclinado en su silla como un buitre mirando fríamente a su primogénito._

 _-osas contradecir mis ordenes James – su afilada vos helaba la sangre de los presentes que tragaban grueso._

 _El rubio miraba con odio a su padre, si aquel hombre se le podría dar aquel titulo, maldito animal bastardo, se limpio con la manga de la camisa el hilo de sangre que le salía de su boca observando como limpiaba la sangre, su sangre del bastón coronado de una águila de oro, el emblema familiar._

 _-no voy a repetirlo de nuevo – dijo el hombre golpeando el bastón en el suelo – tu deber es estar dentro de la milicia, eres un Cullen y tu deber es defender a tu reina._

 _James se levantaba con dificultad del suelo, escupiendo la sangre por la paliza que el viejo le dio momentos antes cuando se había rehusado acatar sus ordenes, jodido viejo y sus arcaicas creencias, ¿no temía que su hijo muriera en combate?._

 _-jodete – escupió las palabras mirándole con odio._

 _El marques le miro aburrido, aquel bastardo siempre le había traído problemas, pero era su sucesor y como tal tenia que dar el ejemplo ante aquellos maricones que se había vuelto la aristocracia, por nada era los perros de la reina._

 _-no me importa que me desheredes, ni tu estúpido titulo – James gritaba sin impórtale las consecuencias_

 _El hombre sonrió, su pequeño se creía invencible, que saldría ileso, pero todos tienen un talón de Aquiles, y precisamente él lo tenia – oh James, precisamente al diablo tenias que mostrarle su debilidad._

 _-James – su vos se fue acaramelando cortando los insultos del rubio que le miraba con desconfianza – si tu no vas a la milicia, ira el siguiente a la línea de sucesión del marquesado._

 _-¿de que rayos hablas? – James observaba como sus ojos azules igual a él brillaban de la malicia, captando lo que quería decir – no dirás que… - trago negando repetidamente – padre, él no sobrevivirá a esta guerra, piensa por favor… es tu hijo._

 _-¡BASTA! – El marques miraba con frialdad a su hijo, odiaba cuando comenzaba a rogar, les hacia ver débil – si tú no vas a la milicia, Edward tomara tu lugar, es su deber como futuro marques._

 _-Maldita sea padre – vocifero el rubio – Edward solo tiene 15 años, todavía esta en Elton – trato de razonar con su padre_

 _\- o eres tu o es él – el hombre se inclino rozando su nariz con su hijo – igual uno de los dos me sirve._

 _James apretaba los puños hasta que sus nudillos se vuelva blancos, ya el dolor paso a un segundo plano, ya nada existía en aquel salón que pudiera sacarlo de las garras de Cullen. Con sus ojos de un azul hielo miro al marques que alzo una ceja al ver el aire decidido de su hijo._

 _-Júrame por tu preciada reina, que no obligaras a Edward a unirse a la milicia – los dos ojos azules como el hielo chocaron_

 _\- te aseguro que has tomado la decisión correcta – sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos como el diablo que era antes de escupir la ultima palabra - hijo_

 **Isla Olimpic , 27 de Febrero de 1833**

 _James sostiene fuertemente su chaqueta, caminando en las frías calles de la isla; ignorando la mugre del lugar y sus fantasmas habitantes que se escondía como cucarachas en los callejones, mirándole con aquellos ojos hundidos de hambre._

 _Su pelotón hace días que desembarco en la isla en busca de los traidores que se refugiaban en los bajos barrios; odio cuando la sangre salpico en su uniforme al ser ejecutados en esas ratoneras llamados cuartos._

 _Exhala cansado al no poder tener información que le sirviera en encontrar a la rata grande que necesitaba exterminar, el Coronel Swan era la bestia detrás de esta guerra y era peor que una cucaracha evadiendo todos los ataques._

 _Un ruido a su derecha le distrae, tratando de alcanzar a ver en aquella espesa neblina la forma de un tumulto demasiado grande que le inquieta. Acercándose al grupo sin ser escuchado, observa que el grupo es de hombres mayores, grasientos en su mayoría, otros grotescos que dan arcadas, desgarrando sin misericordia su presa._

 _Disparando al cielo, capta su atención que le miran como animales asustados dejando entra ver un pequeño bulto que se encogió, James juro que en su alma ya no había humanidad, nada que le pudiera decir que tenia compasión al ver el comienzo de una violación; pero un hilo fino se movió en su interior al ver aquellos ojos enormes de la criatura que tenia destrozada la ropa y golpes en su piel sucia._

 _-Huid sino quieren que una de mis balas atraviesen sus cráneos – su voz fría, rayando al aburrimiento apunto a uno de los hombre que lo disparo sin misericordia cuando dio unos pasos adelante._

 _Sus hombres al escuchar el ruido, corrieron hacia él encontrando algunos cadáveres mientras James se limpiaba con fastidio la sangre que mancho su chaqueta, el pequeño bulto salió del montón de cuerpo sobresaltando a los hombres que le apuntaron con las armas, que les observo con sus grandes ojos que sobresalían de su esquelético rostro._

 _-¿un ángel? – susurro uno de sus hombres cuando un fino rayo de sol atravesó el gris cielo dando a la pequeña criatura_

 _-denle una chaqueta – dijo James sin emoción dándose la vuelta sacudiendo aquel sentimiento humanista que se había sembrado dentro de él – y subirle al barco, es nuestro nuevo niño de guerra._

 **Forks , 24 de Diciembre de 1834**

 _-…maldito bastardo – James golpeaba sin piedad al Marques sin impórtales los chillidos de la servidumbre._

 _Hace unos días cuando le llego la correspondencia a su despacho informándole que su hermano había sido ascendido a Mayor, destruyo todo el lugar como lo estaba haciendo con el despacho de su padre._

 _-juraste que Edward no entraría a la milicia – le empujo contra el estante de libros como si fuera un trapo viejo_

 _Cuatro años fuera de casa, soportando todo tipo de humillaciones para llegar al puesto en que estaba y el maldito viejo no pudo cumplir su promesa – maldita sea, su pequeño hermano estaba en la milicia_

 _-yo no jure nada – escupe el viejo hombre apoyándose en el escritorio_

 _\- hijo de p… - el marques levanta una mano interrumpiendo su insulto_

 _-Edward decidió enlistarse solo – el marques comienza a pasar la mano por su cabello rubio arreglándose el desastre que dejo su hijo – a diferencia de ti, Edward sabe cual es su deber._

 _Hijo de puta, masculla James observando como el hombre se sienta en su sillón como sino hubiera pasado nada – el maldito no entiende que Edward haría cualquier cosa para agradarle, si eso significaba morir solo para que su padre este orgullos de él._

 _-te juro que si muere – El marques alza una ceja invitándole a desafiarle – yo mismo te matare con mis propias manos_

 **Seattle , 01 de Octubre de 1835**

 _-Comandante Cullen el Mayor Cullen ha venido a visitarle – la vos del cadete le informa haciéndole un ademan que le dejara pasar._

 _Lleva días encerrado en su habitación de hotel, desde que su madre le comunico que el Marques había muerto a comienzo de la primavera y la reina informándole que debe renunciar a su cargo para tomar posesión del titulo._

 _Joder, joder, joder._

 _Odia que le den ordenes, perra frígida que solo le interesaba ella y solamente ella, por su culpa los campos estaban llenos de sangre de los soldados que peleaban en su honor mientras ella sentaba su gordo trasero en su trono a dar ordenes._

 _¡oh salve reina!_

 _Toma un sorbo del liquido ámbar del whisky, todavía no podía dejar la milicia estaban en un punto, podría llamarle cabrón ambicioso, que deseaba la gloria, todas las mierdas que querían pero solo había una razón que le mantenía en pie, mantener vivo a su hermano menor._

 _Se coloco su mascara característica, la que todos odiaban y temian, dándose la vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a su hermano que le miraba desde el marco de la puerta._

 _-Hola Edward, ¿cómo has estado? – su voz adquirió una nota de burla – como siempre tienes esa cara tan seria, es idéntica a nuestro padre._

 _Edward camino unos pasos, observando la imagen descuidada de su hermano que había dejado suelto su melena rubia y abierto su camisa mostrando su torso con algunas cicatrices de guerra. Odia la tranquilidad y la burla que envolvía a James, es como si nada le importara, como si todo le aburriera._

 _-Lo mismo digo hermano, no has cambiado. – sus ojos jades le miraron reprobación – si padre te viera con ese cabello, no te lo había permitido – James suelta una carcajada por sus palabras pomposas – te había cortado inmediatamente._

 _-No me habría gustado – niega tratando de alejar el fantasma de su padre._

 _\- Siempre eres así – el cobrizo suspira cansado sin poder entenderlo_

 _James suelta un suspiro apartando sus ojos de su hermano para posarlo en las llamas de la chimenea, cambiando drásticamente el ambiente._

 _-¿te alegra tu nueva vida? – Edward se sorprende por el cambio de voz, como si sintiera tristeza e impotencia – ah lo siento, no pongas esa cara – no le da tiempo al cobrizo de responder volviendo a su anterior humor – te traje algo bueno ya que es un día especial para ti._

 _Sabe que esto va mas de los limites de la humanidad, que le llamaran monstruo, que no habrá vuelta atrás y que su relación se rompa, pero él es su pequeño hermano, él que debería estar disfrutando de una vida, de tener una familia; y no respirando muerte y tener ese semblante serio; y si esta en sus manos hará cualquier cosa para que él siga respirando en este mundo._

 _-Escucha- se detiene ante una puerta –úsala como arma, no sienta compasión por ella._

 _Empuja la puerta mostrando un cuarto en penumbras que solo se distingue un bulto en la esquina que se mueve. Edward le observa sin darle crédito, le aterra el regalo de su hermano, ya no le reconoce, odia la oscuridad que muestra sus ojos como si estuviera dispuesto a todo._

 _-James…_

 _-Ábrela – le interrumpe dándole paso para que entre al dormitorio_

 _Edward entra dudando de lo que puede encontrar, estirando la mano hasta quitar la sabana que descubre un pequeño cuerpo encogido que le observa con sus grandes ojos chocolates detrás de una cortina de cabellos castaños._

 _-la recogí en uno de los barrios bajos de Olimpic – la voz del rubio envuelve el cuarto – la entrene yo mismo_

 _El cobrizo se queda inmóvil sin importarle la presencia de su hermano, solo observando a la pequeña castaña que le mira con una inocencia que le abruma, James le mira fijamente, frunciendo el ceño al ser apartado, temiendo los pensamientos de su hermano_

 _-su nombre es..._

 **Forks, 17 de Agosto de 1840.**

James exhala el humo de cigarrillo, odia el ruido del salón de baile y los chillido de las mujeres cada vez que le ven; a decir verdad odia todo lo que abarca su vida, realmente la guerra cambia a las personas.

-Deberías dejarme de seguir – se gira toparse con el intruso – Heidi

La rubia le mira con odio al ser descubierta, pero este era su único momento para poder hablar con aquel canalla que le mira con frialdad como un insignificante insecto.

-¿quien eres tu que me prohíbe?, Márquez Cullen - escupe su titulo como si fuera un insulto.

El rubio le mira aburrido, preguntándose que vio su hermano en aquella malcriada mujer que lo único que deseaba era su fortuna. Heidi no era la mujer ideal para Edward, ni ahora ni nunca lo será.

-¿qué quieres? – dijo con desgano para quitárselo de encima

-sabes lo que quiero – dijo la mujer acercándose sin importarle el escándalo de encontrarse en un balcón alejado de la fiesta – quiero saber de Edward.

-¿y tu para que quieres saber? – James tomo otra calada de su cigarrillo – de lo que yo se estas comprometida a otro hombre, ¿por qué debería interesarte mi hermano?

-yo lo amo James – soltó la mujer –si me diera una esperanza mandara al carajo este compromiso…

-¡Basta! – le corto – tu nunca has querido a Edward – Heidi negó

-Eso no es cierto

-Crees que soy estúpido, te has revolcado con todo Londres desde que Edward entro a la milicia

-Serás –James le detuvo antes que le abofeteara pegándole a su cuerpo.

Heidi trata de salir de su agarre, pero el rubio le apresta la muñeca sin importarle en hacerle daño, odia a esa mujer y las palabras que salen de su boca.

-escúchame bien Heidi – hay hielo en su voz – nunca te diré nada de Edward porque tu eres mas que basura.

-no me quieres decir porque sabes que esta muerto – le mira con resentimiento – porque tú le mataste – cada palabra esta bañado en resentimiento

James le empuja sin importarle el veneno que escupe, sabia que solo era una víbora resentida que no podía llevar el apellido Cullen. Las mujeres eran de lo peor.

Arregla su chaqueta, mirando a la mujer tirada en el suelo sin intenciones de ayudarle, no le importa el escandalo ni manchar la reputación de esa mujer, él no le debe nada. Una tos le saca de sus pensamientos girándose para ver a un soldado parado en la entrada del balcón.

\- Márquez Cullen – hace un saludo extendiendo un papel, lo que James le mira extrañado – el cuartel lo necesita inmediatamente en los cuarteles Generales.

-Para que me necesitan – desdobla el papel leyendo lo que esta adentro.

-es sobre Swan y el Mayor Cullen.

* * *

 **Holaaaaa, y he vuelto de nuevo... espero q les guste este pequeño capitulo de la vida de James... saben q vamos a tener mas información de él, y lo se es un cabron, un monstruo sin escrúpulos etc, etc... todos los adjetivos para este personaje, pero todos tienen sus razones y como dicen en la guerra todo se vale.**

 **Ya saben agradecemos sus opiniones, nos gusta leer lo que opinan de esta loca historia, realmente para serles sincera nose de cuantos capítulos podrá ser, de las que nococen nuestro anterior** **historia q paso ayer? nos gusta capitulo hacer capítulos de 10 a 12 pero hablando con mi beta fantasma crees q podría pasar de los 20 no estoy muy segura, realmente nos sorprendió q estemos ya en el capitulo 6 y todavia estemos comenzando esta historia cuando normalmente estamos ya en su desarrollo para llegar al final. Responder de Edward esta vivo o muerto eso nos reservamos para el final (muajajaj soy malvada) pero esta es la idea central de nuestra historia y esta prohibido el spoleir en este tema =(.**

 **Y como siempre un review para esta historia**


End file.
